


Newly Weds

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Wedding, Witty Banter, sex in a bathroom, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian embark on their honeymoon to New Orleans, Mickey is nervous about taking a flight for the first time and Ian knows just the way to make it enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Weds

The wedding had been small, just Mickey, Ian and a few close relatives and friends. They didn't split the audience like most people do, everyone sat in the center. They both walked down the aisle, Mickey with Mandy and Ian with Lip, and they both met in the middle. It was important that this was how it happened, because the root of a lot of their problems had been an inability to meet in the middle. Now they would be meeting in the middle on one of the most monumental days of their lives.

It would be a lie if somebody said their wedding went on without flaw, Mickey had tripped over his vows and got frustrated almost throwing them to the ground, the electricity had gone out in the Alibi twice before the ceremony was over and Ian almost fell on his face right before their kiss. None of that mattered though because that just meant their marriage would last.

After the reception Mickey and Ian vanished to catch their flight, they were Louisiana bound for their honeymoon in New Orleans. Two weeks of just them, no worries, nothing to get in the way, no interruptions. They'd booked the rental house in the French Quarter, close enough to everything they wanted to see and still secluded enough for total privacy. This was the vacation of their dreams, they couldn't afford much but they had each other and that was what mattered. 

Together they stood at the Chicago airport, bags packed and anxious, Mickey was more so than Ian, he had never flown before. Wringing his hands together he looked over at Ian and chewed his bottom lip. "We can't just drive can we? I mean it won't take that long if we drove will it?" He asked the tone in his voice showing just how nervous he was. 

"We're not driving, it would take way too long, and neither of us are sober enough to start that trip tonight, it's going to be fine, Mickey." Ian laughed taking Mickey's hand in his own and kissing the tatted up knuckles of his husband. It was adorable how the tough guy was afraid to fly, and it made Ian love him even more. 

"What if it crashes? There goes our honeymoon then," Mickey grumbled, calming a little though to Ian's hand in his. It was one of the things that could keep him calm when most things couldn't. 

"It's not going to crash, I told you not to watch Lost, I told you not to look up plane crash videos, you should have listened." The redhead couldn't help but laugh again, it was kind of amusing even if it was at the expense of his beloved. "We're going to be just fine, you're getting yourself all worked up for nothing," He leaned in and kissed the shell of Mickey's ear to whisper. "Besides, if you're good I might just fuck you in the bathroom, consummate our marriage the right way," Ian grinned, dragging his teeth across the flesh of Mickey's earlobe. 

Mickey grumbled to everything Ian said until those lips were at his ear sending shivers down his spine. It never ceased to amaze the thug just how much of an effect that Ian had on him. He could go from being nervous about dying to thinking of the sex they could have on that flight, and it calmed him down considerably. Grinning like the cat who ate the canary he licked his lips and nodded. "I uh, yeah, I'll be good," Mickey hissed with a subtle hint of arousal. He was still nervous of course, but it was a kind of nervous that he could live with. 

Their conversation came to a halt when the line started moving for them to get boarded, having already gone through the security procedures. So when they handed in their tickets they were lead to the plane, which only made Mickey admittedly more nervous, but he held Ian's hand tighter as they boarded and found their seats. To ease his husband's mind Ian took the window seat, and pulled the other male close to him to quell his trembling muscles. 

"It's all going to be alright, just remember what I said," Ian murmured glaring down anyone who looked at them with disdain. They were done hiding, they were done being in the closet, because Mickey crawled his way out of it months ago. It was something the dirty boy wanted to do before their nuptials. 

"I know, I know," Mickey breathed relaxing against Ian, breathing in his scent, finding comfort in the strong arms that wrapped around him. He hadn't noticed the looks that anyone gave because those people didn't matter, it had taken him a while to realize this, but he had and didn't look back since. His eyes fluttered shut as he worked on controlling his breathing. He didn't want to have some kind of panic attack over a flight, a short flight at that. They'd managed to get a straight trip, directly to New Orleans no stops or change overs. 

In the time it took for Ian to go to speak again after the stewardess spoke over the loudspeaker he had noticed Mickey had fallen asleep. Without waking him, he made sure they were both buckled. Thanking god for small miracles that the older male was asleep the last thing he wanted was for Mickey to freak out over the turbulence as they took off. Ian on the other hand wasn't tired in anyway, occupying his time with the latest book he was reading he waited for Mickey to wake up from his nap. 

\------------------------------------------------------

They were only forty-five minutes from landing when Mickey finally woke up, startling himself awake he looked around for a moment before looking at Ian. "Why didn't you wake me up jackass?" His tone groggy from sleep still resting in his voice. 

Ian looked up from his book quirking a brow at the other male before chuckling. "If you were asleep you couldn't freak out," Ian shrugged looking at his watch. "Go to the bathroom, and when I knock three times let me in," Ian grinned at Mickey in a way that said it all. Not only were they going to fuck for the first time as a married couple they were going to do it while joining the Mile High Club. 

Mickey didn't need to be told twice, he undid his seat belt, and found the bathroom, it was perfect timing too because he actually needed to take a piss. After taking care of business he waited, knowing Ian couldn't just follow him into the bathroom without it being noticed so he decided to make this whole thing easier by already having his fly undone. 

The redhead waited for the stewardess who had seen Mickey leave to the restroom to become busy with other people on the plane before he made his way to the restroom, knocking three times as promised. He entered swiftly as the door was opened and locked it behind him, the space was cramped but it wasn't too small to get the job done. He pulled Mickey up by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth, needy and wanting to reward the thug for being good on the flight. 

Mickey moaned into the kiss, as his hands slid down to the top of Ian's pants, undoing them for him and shoving both pants and boxers to the floor. Kissing Ian back with unending passion, his heart hammering in his chest arousal built inside of him. When the kiss was broken he let his teeth drag over Ian's bottom lip before he pulled back to smirk at him in a way only Mickey could. 

"Unnf you're so dirty I can just see what you're thinking when you give me those eyes," Ian groaned taking his filthy boy by the shoulders and turning him so he bent over the sink. The younger, taller male stepped behind him, taking no time with pleasantries because that was how Mickey liked it. The head of his hard cock pressed to the other's tight hole. In one push he found himself flooded with the warmth that was Mickey's depths. However, Ian took precaution before he slid hilt deep, having reached forward to clamp his hand over Mickey's mouth. "You have to shut up, or we'll get in trouble," Ian breathed before he slammed into the other male hilt deep. "Just shut up and take it," groaning with pleasure softly as he began to roll his hips. 

Mickey found his happy place, the feeling of Ian's cock inside of him, the dirty words spoken to him, the hand over his mouth, all of it was overwhelming and made him harder because of the prospect that what they were doing was illegal. Pushing back into each and every thrust he moaned into Ian's hand, muffled so nobody could hear. His own cock was hanging heavy between his legs, dripping with precome, the flesh red and the head of his cock purpling as he staved off his release for now, wanting to enjoy every moment of this quick fuck that he could, even with Ian's massive length tormenting his prostate. 

Ian grunted with approval to Mickey's reaction, it only spurred Ian on more as he lovingly fucked his husband faster, harder, making sure to hit his prostate every other thrust. The redhead wanted to make Mickey see stars from the power behind the orgasm he would give him, he wanted to feel those muscles tighten and Mickey's body convulse. After so many years together he knew how to play Mickey like an instrument and produce the most beautifully perverse music that made any panty soaking, boner popping song by Nine Inch Nails sound like a hymn sung on Sunday morning.

It wasn't too much longer before Mickey was trembling like a leaf caught in a hurricane, his muscles spasming before he came hard, his vision going blurry, seeing nothing but white. His cries had been effectively stifled by Ian's hand, and that was a good thing, otherwise everyone on the plane would have either rushed the bathroom to promptly arrest them, or they would have stood and applauded. In the waning moments of their intimacy his eyes rolled back, feeling Ian's hot seed fill his insides, giving him the feeling he loved. 

Ian rode out his orgasm with his muscular thighs quaking as he slowly pulled out of his lover and removed his hand from Mickey's mouth. "Fuck that was...wow," Ian cooed softly as he pulled up his pants and boxers fixing himself, and watching as Mickey did the same. 

"Yeah...uh can we fly more often?" Mickey asked with a sheepish grin as he finished redressing. "It was fucking hot," he remarked after a second, turning to face Ian he kissed him, loving, gentle, a sweet opposite to the way they just fucked. He broke the kiss with a shuddered breath. "You make some of the hottest faces when you're fucking me," Mickey breathed out indicating to the mirror he had watched Ian in. 

The ending remark made Ian chuckle, and he pointed to the mirror too. "Yeah so do you, when we get home I'm putting a mirror near the bed...I love watching your face when I fuck you from behind, the way you bite your lip? Fucking unng makes me want to fuck you all over again," Ian groaned just thinking about it. "Wait a few minutes after I leave to come back to your seat, we'll be landing soon," Ian relayed to him as he left the bathroom, joined by Mickey a few minutes later. 

\--it was already a steamy start to the honeymoon that was just beginning.


End file.
